de celos paternales y cuchillos voladores
by adrySOE
Summary: por que el taisho ve a Ren como una amenaza y una potencial pareja para Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**he aquí este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió leyendo el episodio especial, pero hasta ahora fue que lo escribí. skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei.**

 **De celos paternales y cuchillos voladores:**

decir que le daba mala espina no era del todo cierto, por que verdaderamente no parecía ser una mala persona.

que llegara a esas horas junto con Kyoko decía mucho.

que fuera una persona tan famosa lo ponía nervioso.

que fuera mayor que ella y que lograra que ella sonriera de esa forma lo hacia querer afilar sus cuchillos constantemente.

le preocupaba saber que el era la razón por la que Kyoko de vez en cuando parecía estar en las nubes, porque el la conocía, una cosa era estar en las nubes por ser amante de los cuentos de hadas, o por que te dieron un nuevo trabajo, pero otra cosa era andar en las nubes por estar enamorada. lo había escuchado de su esposa recientemente -parece que Kyoko-chan esta enamorada- dijo ella, pero el juraba que había escuchado mal, o hasta ahora eso era lo que creía. definitivamente aunque no veía a Sho como una potencial pareja para Kyoko, prefería que ella estuviera con el, por que al menos el era de su edad y no se había negado a comer. ayyy si supieras taisho, pero eso ya es otra historia.

la próxima vez que ese hombre cruzara por la puerta de su local lograría evaluarlo, se quedo observando como la chica se movía organizando la cosas dentro del lugar y dijo con su dura voz- Kyoko, alguna vez trae a Tsuruga-san a cenar- la chica se le quedo un segundo sin entender nada pero luego asintió sonriendole ligeramente emocionada.

aunque no tenia dudas de que existía la gran posibilidad de que ese hombre pasara la prueba, aunque sabia que era una potencial pareja para Kyoko, el jamas lo admitiría, por que sus celos paternales jamas lo permitirían y si Tsuruga Ren alguna vez le hacia daño a su querida hija, el jamas se haría responsable de los cuchillos voladores.

 **espero que les haya gustado, este fic tendrá otra parte. que no se cuando publicare pero lo haré. gracias por leer... DE PIE...REVERENCIA... ¡AYE SIR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, lamento la demora, lo importante es que aquí esta, el sábado tuve un serio problemilla de estrés por el miedo a reprobar alguna materia en la u, ese estrés fue la causa de mucho dolor de estómago y vómito, si no hubiera pasado eso lo más probable es que el mismo sábado lo publicara pero nooo..**

 **Skip beat le pertenece a la malvada Nakamura-sensei**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **De celos paternales y cuchillos voladores (II) :**

Estaba preparado, listo y armado, el Taisho se encontraba organizando sus cuchillos en fila en la barra de la cocina y observaba como una par de sus clientes más frecuentes comenzaban a comer, mientras esperaba que Kyoko apareciera con Ren por las puertas del local. habían pasado 3 semanas desde que ese hombre había pisado el Darumaya por primera vez y Kyoko le había explicado su razón de no haber aceptado la invitación antes, estaba claro que era por trabajo y el respetaba eso, al menos Tsuruga era un hombre responsable con respecto a su trabajo.

-tadaima- escucho decir a Kyoko.

-okaeri Kyoko-chan- respondieron los clientes a lo que Kyoko les sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-por favor pase Tsuruga-san- agrego, a lo que el taisho arrugo un poco el ceño y luego sonrió para sí mismo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sonrisa. Mientras los dos clientes tenían las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-oh, Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san… bienvenidos- dijo la okami.

-buenas noches- dijo Ren haciendo una reverencia tanto al taisho como a la okami y a los clientes que estaban en el local.

-por aquí Tsuruga-san- dijo la okami indicando una de las mesas cerca de la barra- tú también Kyoko-chan, aprovecha y también hazle compañía a tu senpai, deben estar hambrientos- Después de un rato de conversar sobre el trabajo llego el taisho y le puso un plato a cada uno.

-come- dijo refiriéndose a Ren, el cual acepto con una sonrisa. Mientras que los clientes que estaban ahí observaban horrorizados la escena, ¿acaso el taisho estaba evaluando al mismísimo Tsuruga Ren?

-itadakimasu- dijo Ren y comenzó a comer el pescado de forma correcta, tal como había investigado y practicado tantas veces, dejando el pescado limpio, como se supone que debía ser.

-bien, pasaste- dijo de forma directa, estaba satisfecho, pero aun así tenía un mal sabor en la boca, no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo y enfrentarse a la futura posibilidad de tenerlo como yerno - eres bienvenido aquí tanto como quieras- agrego ante la mirada horrorizada de su esposa y clientes.

-¡querido!- Regaño la okami- te dije que no molestaras a Tsuruga-san.

-tranquila okami-san, no pasa nada – dijo Ren con una sonrisa triunfal.

-está bien, Kyoko-chan pasen a tu habitación, seguramente tienen cosas de la que hablar- dijo la okami a lo que su esposo la fulmino con la mirada y Kyoko asintió un poco sonrojada- querido no me mires así- le dijo seriamente a su esposo el cual esquivo la mirada. Después de un rato de estar en la cocina un poco nervioso y frustrado decidió que "tenía que ir al baño" siendo claramente su lugar de destino la habitación de Kyoko o por lo menos su puerta, le daba gracias a los cielos por haber nacido con un oído agudo y pego su oreja a la puerta.

 _-T-tsuruga-san…tengo que decirle algo muy importante y m-me temo que podría enfadarse conmigo._

 _-lo dudo Mogami-san ¿Qué es?_

 _-¿re-recuerda la ley del corazón del actor?... Me temo que la he roto por segunda, no.. Por tercera vez, aunque con corn no cuenta porque es un hada y porque es mi amigo, no espero que me perdone pero quiero disculparme por fallarte- escucho la voz de Kyoko algo conmocionada y eso le hizo preguntarse sobre la dichosa ley. Hubo un silencio lo cual lo hizo preocuparse, pero fue rompido por Ren_

 _-¿puedo preguntar quién fue? O acaso tengo que adivinar quien fue, aunque por la cara de desagrado que pones ya sé quién es el responsable, ¿fue fuwa cierto?- el taisho pudo escuchar la molestia en la voz de Ren- el muy bastardo volvió a besarte- el enojo en la voz de Ren fue un poco más notable y el taisho había quedado pálido pero no era momento de desmayarse, debía seguir escuchando._

 _-sí… ¡FUE EL BASTARDO DE SHOTARO!- escucho gritar a Kyoko- se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad, con la excusa de hacerme reaccionar para que fuera la misma de siempre. PERO YA SE GANO UNA PATADA DIRECTO A LA ESPINILLA. NO LO VOY A PERDONAR TAN FACIL… una vez más lo siento, solo agradezco que ese mismo día haya podido encontrarme con usted, también lamento haberlo usado como paño de lágrimas. Y sigo teniendo en cuenta su consejo, si no es la persona que amo no puede ser considerado un beso._

 _-no estoy enojado contigo, solo con ese tipo, ya te ha hecho sufrir mucho y pretende seguir haciéndolo, eso me enoja ya que tú eres una persona muy preciada para mi…- hubo otro silencio_

 _-igual usted para mí, es mi senpai y podría decirlo así también…mi mentor y guía- "pobre chico" pensó el taisho- y es una de las pocas personas que sabe la razón por la que me uní a este mundo, no puedo creer que estuve más de una década enamorada de ese tipo y que desperdicie un año de mi preciada vida de estudiante por él y que luego me desechara como un trapo viejo y aun así viene el muy descarado y es capaz de besarme, de robar mi primer beso por decirlo así en frente de todo el reparto de dark moon Y AUN PEOR CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD-_ hasta ese punto el taisho estaba hirviendo de ira, la conversación no la siguió escuchando no podía creer que había dejado entrar al enemigo número uno de su "hija" a su restaurante y lo había aprobado, ignoraba la razón del porque ese mismo día Kyoko tuviera un gran sonrojo y que Tsuruga Ren una gran sonrisa de victoria, el punto es que la semana siguiente dentro del local y en la puerta de Kyoko había un letrero con la cara del cantante y el símbolo de prohibido encima de él y por si acaso solo por si acaso, tendría sus cuchillos a la mano esta vez no por Ren, todavía le quedaba la duda de quererlo como yerno, pero estaba muy seguro que fuwa no pasaría por las puertas de ese local ni se acercaría a Kyoko mientras él estuviera cerca o por lo menos no hasta que la susodicha diera permiso de que el entrara, ah y ahora tendría una aliado, a pesar de que sus celos paternales no querían, él sabía muy bien que Ren seria de ayuda, el dicho lo dice los enemigos de tus enemigos son tus amigos y el taisho pensaba aplicar el refrán, aun si tenía que lograr que Ren cargara un cuchillo de carnicero con él. Solo que esta vez no se trataba de sus celos paternales, más bien la llamaría defensas paternales, y esas defensas definitivamente vendrían acompañadas de muchos cuchillos voladores.

 **Mutemuia, SetsukaChoi, okita kagura, PaulaGaTo, Setsuka e Cain, sameht, nanami, Misaki y Mizuki. Gracias por sus hermosos review chicas, no sé porque siento que este fic da para un par de capítulos mas, pero no confirmo nada, todo depende de mi imaginación.**

 **DE PIE…REVERENCIA…¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
